villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Deadpool from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Deadpool (Marvel). Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, is the titular protagonist of the 2016 Marvel superhero comedy movie Deadpool and its sequel. He is a highly advanced freelance mercenary. He gained enhanced physical attributes and rapid cellular regeneration from an augmentation program. Before becoming a hero, he was a supporting protagonist turned final antagonist in the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson, and martial artist movie actor Scott Adkins as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Reynolds reprises the role in the 2016 film Deadpool and its 2018 sequel, taking place in the revised timeline. History First Timeline During the Vietnam War, Wade Wilson is recruited by William Stryker and teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary, however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, Victor shows up fights alongside Logan. Working together the two are able to defeat him when Victor distracts Wade long enough for Logan to decapitate him. Later Deadpool's arm slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. Second Timeline Wade Wilson is a former special forces operative who works as a mercenary in New York City. He meets escort Vanessa at a local bar and they become romantically attached. One year later, Wade proposes to her and she accepts, but he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. A recruiter from a secret program approaches Wade and offers him an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Wade initially refuses, he later decides to leave Vanessa and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Wade meets Ajax and Angel Dust, whom he instantly resents. Ajax injects Wade with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then have him subjected to weeks of torture to trigger the mutation without success. Wade discovers Ajax's real name, Francis Freeman, and makes fun of him. In response, Ajax straps Wade into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Wade constantly on the verge of asphyxiation. Ajax reveals to Wade their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. Several days later, Wade develops near-instant cell regeneration powers, which cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wade, impales him with a rebar and leaves him in the burning laboratory. Wade attempts to reconnect with Vanessa, but then reconsiders this because of his appearance fearing that she'll see him as just a freak, and choosing not to go through the process of being rejected, keeps himself away from her. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wade decides to hunt down Ajax and have his disfigurement cured. He becomes a masked vigilante, takes the alias "Deadpool", and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, played by actress Leslie Uggams. Following a string of leads, Deadpool tracks down Ajax to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Ajax and demands a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is interrupted by two X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who have been trying to recruit Deadpool. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ajax escapes. Deadpool gets angry at Colossus because he intervened in the situation and allowed Ajax to escape, then punches Colossus but loses the battle. Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool and begins dragging him away. Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes. His hand regenerates overnight. Now knowing Wade is alive, Ajax goes to Weasel's bar and learns of Vanessa. Weasel calls Wade and tells him Vanessa is in danger. Wade goes to the bar she works at but, unable to face her, psyches himself up in the bathroom first. However, when he comes out, she is already kidnapped. Ajax and Angel Dust tell Deadpool to meet up with them on a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. While Colossus and Negasonic battle Angel Dust, Deadpool fights his way through Ajax's henchmen with one turning out to be his best friend Bob (who he first chats with, then knocks out, and continues to chat with Bob being unconscious as he drags away Bob's body to spell out Francis's name), and eventually engages Ajax in close combat. After Angel Dust knocks out Colossus, Negasonic uses her power to repel her, but accidentally destroys the equipment holding the helicarrier upright. As the helicarrier tips over, Colossus wakes up and takes Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety while Deadpool successfully saves Vanessa. Ajax, still alive, attacks Deadpool, but is subdued and reveals there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Deadpool screams in agony that there is no cure and pulls out his Colt 1908 Vest Pocket, placing it on top of Ajax's forehead. Colossus begins urging Deadpool to be a true hero and spare his enemy due to the fact that there are only "4 or 5 moments when you're a real hero", but Deadpool executes Ajax anyways. Wade turns to Vanessa, who removes his mask revealing his face. Vanessa is angered that Wade left her, but still loves him. She accepts him, and they reconcile by kissing. Personality Deadpool has poor integrity and almost no care for moral values on his enemies. Ajax mentioned that Wade before his mutation was expelled from the United States Army for misconduct. He also left his girlfriend Vanessa just so he can find a cure for his cancer that metastasized to his whole body, caring more about the quality of his relationship to Vanessa than preserving it. Deadpool dislikes and aims to avoid paying money for anything, as he ditched the bill for Dopinder's taxi services and he didn't seem to even pay for the pizza that Jeremy provided him with. It also seems Deadpool doesn't even have any money and is flat broke since he doesn't have a job or income. While earlier animated and comic book counterparts of Deadpool depicted him as being rich from all the money he made as a mercenary and always looking for opportunities to get paid, here Ryan Reynolds-verse Deadpool sees no need for money seeing that he can get whatever he wants with his superpowers. Deadpool is much intelligent and crafty but he has little to no common sense. In spite of his superpowers, his lack of part of his mental stability is rather his main weakness and why he's pathetic at fighting crime. He makes lots of poor choices like hitting Colossus over and over until all his 4 limbs are broken, or spending way too much time getting into his suit inside a phone booth at the same time he witnessed an old guy getting mugged. In the comics, Deadpool often annoyed and burdened his buddy Cable and that can surely be expected to happen in the 2018 sequel. Deadpool also enjoys chatting about pop culture, particularly movies and celebrities. He's very much aware that he's in a movie, but he purposely wastes much screen time talking about other movies instead of creating content for his own one, which is a sign of laziness. Deadpool has a special dislike for the actor Ryan Reynolds and envies him for getting such a huge movie career and not having an "ugly guacamole" face. Powers and Abilities Powers After Ajax' experimentations and relentless torture sessions, Wade also gained the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:': Wilson's strength was augmented by Ajax's serum, causing him to be able to lift well-built human beings above his head, send Ajax flying through a wall by hitting him with a fire extinguisher. He was also able to block Ajax's physical attacks. *'Enhanced Mobility:': Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He also has hyper reflexes, being able to catch Ajax's axe and throw it back at him instantaneously. He can also perform complex parkour & acrobatic maneuvers with ease & without concentration. *'Near-Instant Cell Regeneration:': During his transformation, he was given regeneration abilities which are similar to Wolverine's regenerative healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds near-instantly. He is even capable of limb regeneration within an hour or less, however reattaching a limb takes mere seconds. Severe ballistic wounds take only a few seconds to heal completely. These accelerated healing powers are responsible for his near-immortality. *'Enhanced Resilience': He can exert himself to peak capacity for several hours. He is also far tougher than a normal human, being able to take hits from beings like Ajax, who also has superhuman strength. He was also able to keep fighting, despite him having broken bones, hands & feet. However, he is not immune to pain. He was even able to hurt Angel Dust with his head, without being hurt himself. Skills Wilson is an expert martial artist and sword fighter. *'Swordsmanship': Two swords ,which he can cut the enemies. *'Weapons Expert': He knows everything on weapons. *'Martial Artist and Firearm Skills': He is totally skilled warrior in martial arts and in firearms. *'Mocking': He always likes to mock & joke around his opponents, likely due to his insanity & child like nature. However, he does become serious when the situation calls for it. Weaknesses *'Mental Instability': Wade's mutation has made him impulsive with no self-control and thus this influences him into making such poor choices like punching Colossus over and over until all his limbs are broken even when it failed the first time or forgetting about his duffel bag full of guns and ammunition twice. *'Brain Vulnerability': Ajax is shown stabbing a knife right into Deadpool's brain and it was able to make Deadpool unable to think clearly or continue battle, which proves that keeping a knife inside Deadpool's brain will slow down or even terminate his healing factor and therefore Deadpool actually is mortal to a knife in the brain. Gallery Images Merc With No Mouth.png deadpool-movie-screencaps.com-11280.jpg Videos Deadpool "Where's Francis" Scene Deadpool (2016) Movie Clip How Deadpool Spent Halloween Quotes Trivia *After the film's release, a feud broke out between Ryan Reynolds and Tim Miller over the direction of how the sequel movie should go. Reynolds spoke out against Miller for wanting to make the movie darker and more similar in tone to the other X-Men movies and not as light-hearted and comedic as the first one. Miller defended the sequel needed a different approach. Miller outright quit to avoid getting forcibly removed from the film by Reynolds and so Miller settled for different projects such as negotiating with James Cameron for Terminator 6. Navigation pl:Deadpool (Filmy X-Men) Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Self-Aware Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Mutants Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Titular Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:Ninjas Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Mischievous Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Revived